


maybe some day (songfic)

by Ormare



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, luka owns a karaoke bar, marinette singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormare/pseuds/Ormare
Summary: Marinette is in love with Damian, she told him...Hope you like itsong used: Some say - NEA!I don't own the characters or song! I just wrote the story.
Kudos: 10





	maybe some day (songfic)

**Maybe some day.**

_**I** _ _**will find the time, we will find the timing** _

_**'** _ _**Cause you are on my mind, I hope that you don't mind it** _

_**You know that I want you, you know that I want you next to me** _

_**But if you need some space I will step away** _

Marinette was walking, her feet kept moving. Not knowing where she was going, but she had to move. Her mind was still thinking about him. She kept muttering, angry at herself; how could I have said that. He is my best Friend…

_**And I know it might sound stupid but for me, yeah yeah** _

_**I just gotta keep believing and I've heard…** _

Her feet lead her to the bar, it was imprinted in her muscle memory. She entered the building, smelling the familiar smell of old leather and alcohol.It was dark as always, only the stage and bar where Lit. She came out of herpensive thoughts while walking to the bar. She ordered her usual drink and asked the bartender where she could find Luka. Some say you will love me one day And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day Just say you will love me one day And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day The bartender made a motion to the stage. She walked through the crowd and saw him talking to the next participant. She saw Luka ushere the young man up stage. As he turned on the next track, she made herself known to him. He gave her a hug and asked her what happened. She told Luka everything that happened earlier. How she told him, that she loved him. That she loved him more than just a friend. Luka hugged her again, saying: He will love you one day, one day he will wake up and see what he is missng.

_**I** _ _**promise that I'll try, that I will try to meet someone** _

_**And there's so many guys, who told me I deserve someone** _

_**I wanna call you up but maybe it will only make it worse** _

_**I guess that I just don't know what to do with myself** _

She sighed. Maybe you’re right. Luka, while looking at her saw the door open. And with the light that came with it he saw a familiar head walking in. He said: Drink up, you’re next! No!, not jet Luka. I’m not ready. No buts, I’ll put your track on you need to get it of your chest, so just sing it. You know it works he said. Ow ok, she said. So she walked up onto the stage as Luka put her track on. She started singing, not knowing the guy she sang for was in the room.

_**'Cause I know it might sound stupid but for me, yeah yeah** _

_**I just gotta keep believing and I've heard** _

_**Some say you will love me one day** _

_**And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day** _

_**Just say you will love me one day And I will wait,** _

_**I will wait to get your loving one day** _

Luka walked up to Damian, motioning to the stage. He said: This is for you. Listen carefully. And Damian listened, he watched the girl on stage. His best friend singing. He knows, she told him less than an hour ago. But he wasn’t ready yet. He couldn’t…

_**Just say you'll love me one day** _

_**Just say you'll love me one day** _

_**I'll give you space to the moon if it's what you need** _

_**Just say you one day will bring back yourself to me** _

It was getting to much for him, he didn’t know how to react. He never learned how to deal with this emotion.

_**Some say you will love me one day** _

_**And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day** _

_**Just say you will love me one day** _

_**And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day** _

So he did what he was thought. He walked away.

As he walked out the door he heard her sing the last words of the song.

_**Just say you'll love me one day** _

_**(Just say you'll love, just say you'll love me one day)** _

_**Just say you'll love me one day** _


End file.
